


Friendsgiving

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: “Alright, assholes, let’s not get sentimental,” Ronan says, earning laughs and eye rolls. Opal laughs loudest, whispering asshole. Ronan raises his glass. “With thanks for the family gathered here and in honor of our loved ones who have gone ahead of us.” Everyone takes a drink but Ronan’s not done yet. “And for Noah. We miss you, man.”“To Noah,” Blue, Gansey, Henry, and Adam echo. Declan raises his glass, as well, perhaps remembering the smudgy boy with cold hands.





	Friendsgiving

**Author's Note:**

> I’m setting this after the events of The Raven King. I know the events in the book happen in November and I’m assuming before Thanksgiving since the holiday isn’t addressed in the novel. But I could be wrong! Anyways for the sake of this story let’s just assume this is so.

It’s been an overcast day, the sky a glowering grey that perfectly suits the bare tree branches whipped by a chilly breeze. The front porch is an oasis of calm and Ronan grabs several deep breaths, shivering in one of Gansey’s old rowing hoodies that, warm as it is, isn’t warm enough. (“Ronan Lynch, you have to wear more than that ridiculous muscle tee,” Gansey had scolded before tossing his mint-scented hoodie at Ronan’s head.) Ronan blows on his hands, rubbing them together ineffectually.

The sound of a car approaching draws his attention and he squints at the headlights that emerge from the tunnel-like drive. It’s Declan’s silver Volvo, which means that _finally_ his brothers have arrived. Ronan starts down the stairs, a tired smile lighting up his face.

The passenger down swings open and Matthew is charging towards him, blond curls tossed by the wind. Ronan laughs joyously and sweeps Matthew up, swinging him around and around until they’re both dizzy and he’s in danger of losing his footing. Declan’s hands on his shoulders steady him and then his big brother is wrapping the three of them in a group hug. They stay like that for a long moment, Ronan soaking up how good it is to have his brothers back, accepting how much he’s missed them since they moved to D.C.

“God, traffic was madness,” Declan complains, stepping back and patting Ronan on the back. “I thought we’d be here two hours ago.” Declan’s breath smells like coffee and he has bags under his eyes and scruff on his chin; this autumn has aged him.

“But we brought cake!” Matthew announces gleefully. “Red velvet with cream cheese. Three layers. Declan wouldn’t let me sample it.”

“Damn straight,” Ronan agrees and hugs Matthew’s neck. “The horde will love it.”

“Ah, the horde,” Declan nods towards the cars parked in the drive. “If my eyes do not deceive me, I’m going to guess: Gansey, Parrish, Cheng, and your psychic friend.”

“You know she’s not a psychic,” Ronan corrects. “C’mon, it’s cold as a witch’s tit out here.”

“Not that you’d know,” Declan jokes and Matthew laughs way too loud. Ronan flushes and shrugs it off. He and Declan talked about Adam and Declan was surprisingly chill. (“I thought it would be Gansey for a long time,” Declan had said. “When did you change your mind?” Ronan had asked. Declan grinned. “Oh, that day when you were fake sleeping on Adam in the backseat of Gansey’s Camaro.”)

The three of them head into the house and instantly it’s hot and loud, the kitchen full of bodies. Henry’s music is on shuffle and right now Lorde is playing. (Ronan only knows this because Henry lectured him about Lorde during a _very_ long road trip to check out some of the colleges that Adam was applying to). Henry and Blue are singing along and Gansey joins in on the chorus. Adam’s next to Gansey, filling glasses with sweet tea and smiling that quiet, happy smile he gets when all of them are together, like he can’t believe how he got to be so lucky. Ronan’s heart skips a beat when Adam catches his eye and his smile gets so big.

“Something smells good!” Declan announces his presence and the others gather around, greeting him and Matthew. There are hugs and handshakes. Matthew gets a kiss from Blue and he turns bright pink and shyly hands over the cake. Declan’s brought wine because of course he has. The gathering feels a bit like all of them are playing house, pretending to be grown up. Except they’re not really pretending. After the last six months they’ve all grown, surpassing most of their peers.

Ronan goes to Adam and pulls him into a side hug, wrapping his arm around Adam’s waist. He presses his lips to Adam’s deaf ear and Adam’s fingers dig into his side. It’s still a pleasant surprise to be able to touch Adam like this, to have it out in the open.

“Now that we’re all here,” Gansey says, bringing them to order, “I suggest we get to the feast. The potatoes are going to get cold otherwise.”

“Oh no! Not cold potatoes!” Blue wails. Gansey pinches her cheek and she sticks her tongue out at him.

Ronan helps carry dishes to the large, oak dining room table. Matthew lights the candles. The table is decorated with an arrangement of autumn leaves and tiny pumpkins that Opal gathered. As if on cue, Opal comes galloping in from the fields, Chainsaw following close behind. Opal makes a beeline for the food but Ronan intercepts her first.

“Wash your hands, maggot,” he scolds and pushes her towards the kitchen. Declan gives him an amused look and Ronan shrugs. “She’s probably not even hungry. She eats every damn thing.”

“I know someone else like that,” Declan teases, tugging at Matthew’s unruly curls. “Must run in the family.”

Ronan barks out a short laugh.

It takes a few more minutes for everyone to settle in but before long they’re all gathered together. Gansey sits at one end of the table, Blue on his right and Henry on his left. Ronan is at the other end of the table, Adam at his right, Opal on the left. Declan is seated between Adam and Henry with Matthew sitting across from him. Ronan looks at all the people assembled around him: friends and family. He thinks about the ones who should be here. Adam squeezes his knee and Ronan shakes himself out of his thoughts.

“Alright, assholes, let’s not get sentimental,” Ronan says, earning laughs and eye rolls. Opal laughs loudest, whispering _asshole_. Ronan raises his glass. “With thanks for the family gathered here and in honor of our loved ones who have gone ahead of us.” Everyone takes a drink but Ronan’s not done yet. “And for Noah. We miss you, man.”

“To Noah,” Blue, Gansey, Henry, and Adam echo. Declan raises his glass, as well, perhaps remembering the smudgy boy with cold hands.

The serious mood evaporates as they all dig into the food. Ronan didn’t help out much in that department, but the others – especially Blue and Henry and Adam – put their skills and smart phones to good use. They have mountains of potatoes, roasted vegetables, baked chicken, salad, bread, cranberry sauce (“Tradition” said Gansey). Opal and Matthew are still eating long after the rest of them are too full to move. Tales are told, jokes are laughed at. Declan invites them all to stay at his penthouse whenever they would like. They talk of many things but some subjects are still too sensitive to address: Ronan dropping out and living at the Barns; the events surrounding the demon; Adam’s college plans; the impending exodus of Gansey, Blue, and Henry. They skirt around these things but there is still plenty to say, memories to recount.

Dessert and more wine follow dinner. The dark November night presses in, sealing them into the house. It’s warm and cozy, full of light, just like Ronan’s best dreams. When they’re too tired to stay awake they go off to find rooms. Declan and Matthew take their old rooms. Gansey, Blue, and Henry camp out in the living room. Adam follows Ronan up to his bedroom, hesitating at the threshold, his hand resting on the doorframe.

Ronan feels soft and dreamy from the wine but Adam’s abstained and is absolutely sober. Ronan tangles his fingers with Adam’s, tugging him gently into the room. Adam pushes the door closed and moves in closer, lowering his head onto Ronan’s shoulder.

“Is this okay?” he asks. Ronan swallows and nods, kissing the side of Adam’s head. “Are you tired?”

“A bit,” Ronan yawns. He’s cursing the wine for making him so sleepy.

“Then let’s go to sleep,” Adam murmurs. He pulls away from Ronan and kicks off his shoes. Ronan turns his back, giving Adam some privacy. He wrestles his boots off and tugs off his jeans but leaves on his shirt and Gansey’s hoodie. When he turns around Adam’s already nestled into his bed and Ronan nearly trips over his feet as he hurries across the room to join him. His childhood bed isn’t really big enough for two adults but they manage.

They lay on their sides, facing one and another and Ronan feels like he could just bask in this happiness forever. He reaches out to pet Adam’s hair, to trace the curve of his cheek, the line of his jaw, to press his thumb against Adam’s lower lip. Adam nips at his thumb and scoots forward, closing the distance between then and kissing Ronan on the mouth.

Ronan closes his eyes and kisses him back, his heart thudding loudly. Adam’s leg slides between his, Adam’s fingers curl at the back of his neck and Ronan’s gone.

The moments unfold and it’s a long time before they finally sleep.

The truth blooms between them, unspoken but understood: _I’m thankful. I’m thankful. For you. For us. For this._


End file.
